


Dahlia finds tru love!11

by Zarla



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Bad Fic, CAPS, F/F, Furry, Humor, Marriage, Mary Sue, Original Character Death(s), Parody, Resurrection, Romance, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-01
Updated: 2005-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i suck at summaris. plx rar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dahlia finds tru love!11

Dahlia Gillespie was a gorgeous gorgeous woman. She was beautiful in ways that can't even be described, because there aren't words enough for those descriptors. Dahlia Gillespie did beautiful things, and lived in a town of evilness and evil monsters that she was not responsible for, but enjoyed mucking about in like some deranged puppeteer. Puppeteers are hot.

So Dahlia lived in this evil town, the town that takes all, but she had no love. It was because no oone could reach Dahlia's mogighty black heart of amazing derring do. There was n one that Dahlia loved, and she longed for this love and the light that this love could bring her. Dahlia was totally selfuscisfffient and abel to do things on her own of course, because that's totally hot and everyone should do that and be a lot like asarah conner from Temerinatoer 2 call me sarah let's do lunch. But Dahlia wanted love, and love that she dhcould npot fromf find from anyone in Silent HIll, except like Michael Kaufmann, who was currently doing Harry Mason against the coffee table, cause that's also hot lol. Lol. Dahlia wanted love.

But who could bring love to Dahlia Gillespie? Who could bring love to her mighty and powerful heart in her beautiful frail old lady body with the makeup and tie? I ctel I'll tell yoiu hwo.

This time a foc came into town, riding the rain. The pain train. She reode that pain teain all the way into the dtownw that takes all, and she got off on the stop, and she was also very pretty in a kind of generic and yet upbeat kickbeat get the garoove on kind of way. So Zarla (that's me lol) took the pain train the to the scenter of the town right next to the place wher ethe worms fought hairyy in that one sequenc ea dnd she dropped her bags and held out her arms and shouted "DAHLIA GILLESPIIEEEEEEEE"

And Dahlia ran up tot he fox fand held ut her arms "ZARLA YOU ARE HERE GRYOMANCY LOL"

Now Zarla the fox was prvery pretty and had blue hair and red frr and a purple shirt acause she doesn't waerar the pants. She had those crazy eyes that are all sorts of colors all at once, and that makes the deifference in the world. Cause when she ghcanges mode her eyes change color too! Now Zarla the fox fell in love with Dahlia when she first laid eues on her and saw her talk to Harry all cryptically. She felt her heart leap into her throat and thought of no one else because Dahlia had her heart. There were not enough words to describe the love that Zarla had felt for Dahlia, because they hadn't veen invented yet because no one had ever loved someone so much. Everything that Dahlia did shone like th seintneinst gold and rose like the risingints stun, and Zarla could fin dno fault with the love of her life and who would really cause Dahlia is hot.

So Dahlia stood there in her beautiful clothes, with her eyes lit up like charcoal briquettes and makeup accenting her marvelous features and wrinkles, and she held out her arms and said "ZARALLLALAA I HAVE NOT SAID THIS BEFORE BUT I THINK I LOVE YOU"

And Zarla lept into Dahlia's arms like the love of the world lept into the love of the other world, and felt safe snd awomr like ther was a fire somewhere nearby, and no one in the world could eve tae thiks away from Zarla, because this was real true love and nothing ever gets in the way of real true love. And Dahlia held Zarla in her strong arms and said "I love you mfox lady and I thinK I walya s will, my darling angel"

And Zarla started rcrying with the happiness, and tears ran down her face like glowing shining crystals of diamons, and she said "Oh Dahlia, I love you too! I love you so much, I want to take care f rvereyging that you've ever done wrong, and fic tveerytji that anyone has every donf to you, and make sure no one ever hurts you again, because I love yu so muhc?

And so then Dahlia petted Zarla's soft fur, which was like the beautiful trappigns o te the andes, and zarla felt lin the love more then ever, and she knew that no one could ever touch her like Zarla Dahlia DAHLIA had ever touched er.

"Could you love me even ghouthh I am a fox?" Zarla queeried with the dulcet fones of ana nalge. "Could you love me that way for eerver? Cbacause I don't think peopel will appreciate the love ebweteen an old lady and a foxwoman"

and Dahlia laugehd and said "I don't care what enayoene selse things because they're all childish fools and they don't appreciate my brilliang plans"

"I appercia te your brilliant plans/" Zarla said with a smile, and Dahlia fel her soul melt into Zarla snd'a t they developed telpehat. And Dahlia said "I know you do my love. we slsf kwill always be together, a dnto nothing will ever drag us abaary, because our love is truer then the shinging seda nadn tdeeper then the deepest ocena, and I w asillst sit by you on the mountain and lie wby you in the say (lol i love that song)"

And Zarla kissed Dahlia, and it was like the metting of two delicious serpentine snakes in the carvern onf hyercules. They danced and fought and sparred and fought some more and eventually one was stabbed and died and that was the end of that, and wouldn't Dahlia is the best ciksiier in the world DAHLIA GILLSEPISE

And Dahlia loved Zarla so much and she held her in her arms and felt her soft forrya and she said "you rare so food an kissing zarla I never knew you were this good at it"

and zarla said "Focur se I am so good at this, I was voited kissign queen at the hoggh sschool prom, but that was just because I was waitinfg ro touyu. I awasys have been waiting for you, cacabuse you're the love of my life, and nothing will ever be the same between us." "

"and then Zarla looked at Dahlia and sigehd with happienss. She was a beautful fox lady as everyone knew and Dahlia felt it rel and true and tdeep, but she never felt appreciated until this moment with when Dahlia told her that she loved her and she did love her so very much. This was PREURE PURE PURE LOVE PURE LOVE BETWEEN A N OLD LADY AND FO WOMAN

"I LOVE YOU DAHLIA" dazlar whsiperd to her and dahlia smile dnad said "i know baby who wouldn't" cause i srecintly waould.

so then they kissed again and the suneet and ant eh moucis music played that was beautufl it fit the scene perfetyty. They touched their lips and then sce enesation of fur against skin was totally hot and beatiful and it brushed against dahlia who didn't thikn it was woreid or aything thshe thought it was beaitufl ,and the music swelled and dahlia grabbed zarla's afuca in her hands and held in her in place and they battled togues and agina and zarla was like OH MAN THIS IS THE BEST DRAY OF MY LIFE

and dahlia was like "I Zarla I want to show you what it's like to be a woman" and zarla was like "OH YES DAHLIA PLEASE I LOVE YOU"

and then dahlia took off all her clothes DAHLIA GILLESPIE

Took off all her clothes and then Zarla took off her shirt and she has fur so does that means she's naked? I don' think it does. but ti's close enough. and then they had sex all night long until zrla felt like she couldn't have anyone cause dahlia was THE BEST IN BED and ahe walasy ssaid nice things like i love you and gyromancy. and then zarla felt the fiftiedh corga of the night coming on cause of the pearl amidst the lovely folds of the clam was coming out of the ides, and then she was totally complete ybda uase zarla dn her Dahlia are meant to be!

You hear me? Zarla and Dahlia are meant to be! Theur love is bpreut ad true, and no one can compare nothing can come between these two for their lvoe will LAST THE AGES

DAHLIA IS MINE

ALL MIEN GFOREVER

and the dan Zalra and Dahlia got married. It wa sa beaitufl ceremony and Harry and Kaufmann and Cybul and Cynthai wait no wrong game came to visit. They all threw rice and Zarla was wearing this beautiful dress see, it was this strsppy hing that had this hole on the front right over her boobs but not too far down cuse that would be slutty, and then it closed again and it had this big long white trail that went bechaind Zarla for about five feet and four incehs, and the hem was an inch above aarla'z footpads and it had this beautiful brcoaded borad ert that showed all the monsters in silent hill that Zarla had fought off in Dahlia's name cause Zarla loved Dahlia and that's the kind of thing you do when you're in love!

It was a beatiful dress tha tlooked like it took ages to make and it fit Zarla perfectly and gave her curves in all the wright paces and made her look even more beautiful then she alrady did (which would be hard since zarla is perfect looking and looks just like me lol) and Dahlia was weaing this pretty suit cause she'd the top n ths n trelaionship and she would look so hot in a tux. So hot in a tux. With the buttons and th ath and the white shirt and the tails and the veil and DAHLIA GILLESPIE!

So titha when Zalra and Dahlia woere fgetging married a guy stood up and shoteud "HEY WAIT SHE'S A FURRY OMG SHE CAN'T MARRY A HUMAN"

and then Zaja

Dahlia shot EYE LAS

ers out of her EYS and KILLED HIm

and everyone cheered!

dh and tnrn dahj;oi turbed tozaarl andsaud "ul;ove yiyt hunny so mucha dnd i will never letanyone hutr you1

abd zrls said i loge yoy ytoo dahliay thid is adream come true! ialwayd awuddhed i could scome to silent hill and marry you cebacudr i sawyou in myc dreamd and havea all yoyr nerchanise and i know youll neverhavea bertted gitlftined hen ke DAHli DAHlis I locve uyou DAHLIA DO ME PLEASE"

and dahlia ssif "OAKY" and they had sec tight in the fchurhc! It's a good thing it was SAmael's church cause I don't think he would disapprove lol.

Dahlia loved her foxy foxy fox woman and would never elet vanything hppnen to her and gave her the ring and put it on her finger and said "WITH THIS I THEE WED MY DARLING

AND ZARLA SAID OH DAHLIA THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE THINGS CANT POSSIBLE GYET ANY BETTER THEN THIS'BUT THEN THEY DID CAUSE XARLA HAD ANOHEER ORGASM RIGHT THERE ON THE FLOOR ANOTHER OTRGAMS RIGHT THERE RIGHT THERE CAUSE DAHLIA GILLESPIE WAS HAVING TSEX WITH ME AND RIGHT THERE DAHLIA GILLESPIE11!11!

AND THEN ZARLA SAID "I LOVE YOU DAHLIA AND DAHLAI SAID "I LOVE YOU TOO SO MUCH" AND THEY WER ENEVER APART AND THEY LIVED APAHHTIL TO THE END OF THEIR DAYS EXCEPT

for the one time when the guy came and nhe sa dni "NO I LOVE DAHLIA"a a dna zarla said ":NO I LOVE DAHLIA MORE THEN ANYNE"

and Dahlia said "B O I LOBE MY FOX"

and athe mon sai g" NO I LOVE YOU DAHLIA nmd he pulled ut a gun and he said "INL SE YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME ZARLA I WILL kILL DAHLIA GULESPIL RIGH NWO" OH NO

but then zrla started glwing and thise huge wings came out of her back FIVE OF THEM ALL COLORS FIVE

and the wings frose andou b and zarla looked like na agenl JUST LIKE DAHLIA SAID na dhs e said "YOU'LL VER E HER UY HER WHILE I' ARAIND"

and the man said "NOOO ad he SHOT ZARLA

and then she fellt down and Dahlia started crying and was like NO ZARLA WE HAD OUR WHOE LIVES AGEAD OF HUS HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED

and Zarla said DON"T CRY FOR ME DAHLIA I'LL BE OKAY JUST TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF

ad then zarla died and a million people came to her funeral to pay her respects and dahlia swore she'd never lov agian bcauecs she would neevr really recover from the horrible traume of losing her love of her life.

"why did i love you why why why why i miss you so uch " dahlia cried on zarla's open casket burial and then zarla felt the tears and she came back to life and said "DAHLIA I LOVE YOU"

and dahlia said "I LOVE YOU TOO I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TITHIS IS SOME KIND OF MIRACLE" and they kissed and made out and had sex in the casket RIGHT HERE IN THE CHURCH SEX IN THE C  
ASK ACKA

plz r+R11!11


End file.
